Family Magic
by Twix-and-Pudding
Summary: Suri is in trouble. Her plan was to have some fun in her new town. Put on the occasional magic show, freak a few people out, disguise herself as a boy and break into people's homes to steal cookies. That plan is ruin when she steals a very strange book from a very crazy man and meets four very different teens. Then again this could be more fun than she thought. Very OC
1. Deal

**Okay...This pudding twix is on the phone helping cause Technology hates me ...This is our first story. We do not own YYH only our OC**

**Please review... This chapter is actually called DEAL**

Waking up as the sun's bright cheerful rays of sunlight peek through the boards of an old boarded up window I let out a frustrated growl. Today is check-in-day and I despise check-in-day with a passion.

My name is Suri. Just Suri no middle name, no last name, and I like it that way. I am fifteen and stand at the impressive height of 4ft 7 and a half inches. I'm taking that half an inch. My dirt brown hair lies straight and limp on my head in a cute bob haircut with bangs that are normally slanted to the right. My best feature are my eyes they are an unnerving shade of blue that looks like its exploding to the outer edges where the color turns black. Looking at me most people would say I fit into the stereo type of 'The Cute Shy Girl.' At least they think this until I open my mouth.

Sitting up I stretch and look around at the room I took refuge in last night. As I take in the rather small area, the dust, the cracking walls and falling ceiling plaster. I got to say this is better than the last place I crashed at. The last place had rats. Not little mice that people feel bad for when they get caught in the mouse traps. These were huge rats that looked like they would just laugh if they ever saw a mouse trap. I mean these things were the size of a full grown dachshund. I shuddered just thinking about them. I didn't get any sleep that night cause I thought they might attack and eat out my internal organs if I took my eyes off them.

Standing I walk over to my backpack and pull out some decent looking clothes and begin to change. One of the requirements for Check-In-Day is that you must look decent and healthy. Sighing I start packing all my supplies: blankets, etc. into by backpack. Everything goes in pretty easily because my backpack isn't very normal. It has an extension spell on it so while it may look small on the outside I can fit about three suitcases on the inside. For most the thought of an extension spell might seem impossible. For me it is a way of life because I'm a magician, but instead of magic tricks I can do real magic.

I guess I'm really a witch because I use spells but I hate being called a witch. When you think of witch you think ugly old hag with a wart on her nose riding on a broom. I'm no old hag and don't plan on becoming one in the future and so far have no warts.

When I was little I read the Harry Potter books and those were the closest thing that I found and could relate to the things that I do. I have to say most of the spells from the books never work. I have managed to steal some from them, but I also tried flying on a broom… That was an epic fail. I almost got sent to a mental hospital by the police ...apparently you're not supposed to stand on top of a building in the middle of Tokyo City cursing Hogwarts for not sending you an acceptance letter while trying to use the broom you "borrowed" from a local convince store to fly to the school to demand an explanation .

When I use magic it gets a little confusing because I never know what is possible and what isn't. I'm able to make the inside of a bag carry three times its normal capacity. I can make myself turn invisible, unlock any lock known to man, and make charms to hide injuries or flaws. The last helps a lot when you have a breakout or are black and blue from a fight before. I can do other things, but I can't heal myself or other people, I can't fly, I don't have supper strength, and from what I have tested out there are no spells that will hurt or kill people. It just makes you look like a psychopath standing in front of someone with a stick shouting curses from Harry Potter at them.

Glancing at my watch I groan when I see the digital numbers blinking 9:15 am. I only have another fifteen minutes to make it across town to my "home" before the social worker gets there for the monthly check up. This is yet another reason I hate Check-In-Days. Last time I was late the foster family I was with through a fit. They were yelling that a demon like me would only ruin the family name and how selfish it was of me not to take that into account. Then they told my last social worker that they were tired of me and that I was no longer allowed in their home. That was two months ago. Now as I think back on it the incident was kinda a blessing in disguise because not only did I get away from that melodramatic family, but I also got to move away from Tokyo City.

Now I'm living ...well... I don't really know the area or the name that well, but I know this city is a lot smaller and more fun. Slipping from the abandon building, I start running through alley ways trying to find the shortest way back. I glance down and see I have eight minutes left. I'm gonna make it in time. Smiling, I do a little victory dance in my head. My new foster home consists of one other person named David. When I first met him he seemed like a normal everyday guy, but I could tell that something was hiding right under the surface. Later I found out that David was a junkie. A violent one too, and an extremely good liar.

Last month I found out how good a liar he is. I didn't meet my new social worker cause David came back the day before high on something and decided it would be fun to use me as a punching bag. So he calls the social worker up and tells her how sorry he is and that he knows he's supposed to protect me, but he had to work late the night before and I snuck out to go hang out with the neighborhood gang and that I got into a fight and came back with so many injuries that he had to take me to the hospital. Then he asked her real nice like if she can reschedule for the next day. She tells him that it's fine and she can already tell what a caring father he is and that she'll just do the check up next month. He said thank you ma'am and hangs up. He looked at me and smirked then said that he had places to be and that I should be gone by the time he got back. Then he just leaves the apartment. I left soon after he did.

I was watching him on the phone the whole time. To say I was amazed would have been an understatement. He has no tells even on the phone I was starting to believe him. Turning a corner I arrive at the building checking my watch, I still have five minutes. The apartment is on the third floor and I'm taking the stairs… Yep I so got this.

Dashing up the stairs I start to wonder if the social worker is a punctual penny pecker, one of those people that arrive on time the exact moment they plan or if she will be a few minutes late. Crap, I hope she isn't one of those people who arrive a few minutes early. With that thought I speed up my pace. Arriving at the door I check my watch. I have two minutes left. Not bothering to knock I let myself in to a mentally disturbing sight.

In the kitchen is my abusive foster father making what appears to be ….pancakes and bacon? When he hears the door shut he turns towards me and smirks at the look of shock on my face.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think? What would I tell the social worker if you weren't here when she came to check up on you?" He asked still smiling. He looks so pleasant and kind. I start to wonder if maybe he has multiple personalities and needs medication.

"You can always say I spent the night at a friend's house." I say after a pause. "Ummmm ... Can I ask a question?"

"Spent the night with a friend…. not a bad excuse and go ahead." he says while flipping a pancake.

"Okay thanks." Pulling out a seat at the small kitchen table I calmly sit down. I gesture at him cooking and ask, "What the hell?"

"We have got to work on your language sweetie." He says jokingly. Then he sees my raised eyebrows and the 'You've got to be kidding me expression' and sighs.

"Okay here's the deal. You and I both know I don't want to take care of a kid. The only reason I'm doing it is so I can get a check from the government every month." Glancing at me I nod my head. This isn't the first time a foster home just wanted the money.

He continues, "You're not too bad. I mean you haven't ratted me out yet for the beatings and I have done that like three times. Also, this last month you stayed away like I told you to. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to show up. I just decided to make it look like we were having breakfast and I sent you to the store for something. I was gonna use that as an excuse if the lady showed up while you were gone. But now that your here I have a proposition for you."

Raising my eyebrows and nodding, I gesture for him to continue. "Okay I been thinking the only reason you don't rat me out is cause there are no more fosters willing to take you and if you leave here you're going straight to a girls home. Right?"

Narrowing my eyes I nod my head "That's right. How did you know that?"

Smirking he says "I asked about you when you first got here. The more I know about you the easier it is to use you. But anyway back to the proposition. I'm gonna say this… I like drugs, the rush they give me, and how strong they make me feel. I think you know this too." Again I nod my head.

"Okay you've learned that I'm not really nice when I'm high, but you can't say anything because of the whole girls home thing, you also can't live on your own legally till your eight teen and that ain't for another four years. So I'm suggesting this.

"Every month you do not stay here. Like not in this house. Do what you have been doing, whatever that may be, and make your own cash, find your own place to sleep, etc. Just come in once a month whenever the lady comes and act like we get along. If you do stay in the house ...well you know what will happen. What do you think?"

Thinking it over I ask, "So you get the extra money each month and I get to use your address for my own purposes? All I have to do is show up for Check-In-Days and act happy? I get to run the streets and do whatever I want?"

"That's right. Just don't hang out here. So what do you say? Is it a deal?" He asks holding out his hand.

Grinning I shake his hand "Deal."

And just like that there was a knock at the door. Dropping my hand he grins saying "I got it sweetie, go ahead and fix you a plate."

Smiling sweetly I say, "Okay Davey."

Shooting me a glare he opens the door to the new social worker.

"Hello. I'm Shiori Minamino."


	2. Mrs M

**We do not own YYH ...please review...Oh and nothing here represents anything in real life it all fiction...**

Shiori Minamino. Munching on a piece of bacon, I begin to analyze the woman. She seems different. She's rather pretty. Her long dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail makes her look casual, but the black knee skirt paired with a blue blazer makes her look more professional. Looking more closely at her face, I can see she looks to be in her early to mid-thirties. I can tell that she is a very happy person cause she hasn't stop smiling since she started exchanging pleasantries with David.

David begins to usher her inside stating that she just must join us for breakfast.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Smith it smells wonderful."

"No problem. Why don't you just take a seat next to Suri while I fix you a plate." He gives her a gentle nudge in the direction of the table. The man is amazing. I'm a pretty good liar, but compared to this guy I look like an amateur. I wonder if he learned this skill or if he just has a natural talent for it.

Wait a minute did she say Smith? The guy's name is David Smith? It's so...so average. I guess I was thinking the guy's last name would be something along the lines of Dracula or Cripps. Smith just seems like the name of a guy that is the perfect neighbor who owns his own business etc... not a guy that goes out shoots up or snorts up... I didn't even know his last name how was I supposed to know his preference on how he gets high...

"Suri… Umm Suri dear..."

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the hesitant voice of Mrs. Minamino. Slowly I look up and see two pairs of eyes looking at me and I don't know what happened, but suddenly I had this uncontrollable urge to laugh. At first I tried to stifle it, but it came out as this huge animalistic snort. That snort shocked David and Mrs. Minamino and then their shocked faces just sent me into uncontrollable bouts of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I fell out of the chair and just laid there on the floor clutching my side until it subsided into fits of giggles.

Then with the occasional giggle, I finally pulled myself up back into my chair and then with a straight and very serious face I look up at the both of them saying, "Sorry about that." Then I continue to eat my pancakes.

I have to give David credit. Not only is he a great liar, but he's a good cook too. After we get done eating I join them both in the living room.

"Sorry for the mess. We are still trying to figure out a chore schedule." He says this while taking a seat in the only the recliner that was adjacent to the small couch.

"No, the place looks wonderful Mr. Smith."

"Please call me David. I don't really care for being called Mr. Smith in my own home."

"Or you can call him Davy." I say grinning when he shoots a glare at me from behind Mrs. Minamino.

Besides the recliner and couch the only other piece of furniture was a large coffee table. I doubt that it's considered good manners to sit on a coffee table, so instead I sit on the farthest edge of the couch and Mrs. Minamino sits on the other end. The apartment like she said does look wonderful. The man keeps the place very clean. Robin egg color walls make the place look calm and inviting. The black rug over the hardwood floors gives the place a slight modern appearance. The only times I've ever seen the apartment looking messy is when he goes on a drug induce rampage and starts breaking stuff.

"Suri… You're okay with me calling you Suri Right?" Nodding my head she continues while taking out a little note book to take notes with.

The meeting was going pretty well if you take out my random psychotic bout of laughter. Mrs. Minamino asked all the usual questions. How are you? Are you both getting along well with each other? Have I gotten into any more fights?

David and I answer all these questions with a polite yes and no. She then asked for me to show her to my room. This request surprises me a bit. Most social workers come in ask the questions make sure the place isn't a complete mess then leave. They never asked to see my room before. Slowly I get up and lead her to the spare bedroom at the end of the hall.

I haven't used the room very much for obvious reasons so I don't know what to expect when I open the door. When I walk in, the room is exactly the same as I left it. Bare. The walls are mental institution white. There is a futon that almost takes up the whole floor and on the other side of the wall there is a small sliding door closet. I hate this room. Any time I'm in it I just want to leave. It feels like I'm trapped and inside a box. There are no windows and the only way out is through the door. It makes me nervous.

I see that Mrs. Minamino is taking down notes. I wonder what she writing. Then she turns her head and looks at David who I guess decided to follow us.

"Can you give us a minute please? I have some questions to ask Suri."

Without missing a beat he replies "Sure." and heads back to the living room.

Closing the door she walks inside and plops down on the futon. I'm confused… What on earth is this lady doing?

Laughing at my expression she pats the futon indicating that she wants me to sit with her. Hesitantly, I comply.

"Suri I know that you don't know me that well and that you don't trust me but I want us to get along. So I'm gonna ask some questions to you and if you chose to answer them then you get to ask me a question that I have to answer. What do you think? Want to give it a try?"

I nod and she asks the first question. "What's your favorite color?"

Raising an eyebrow I say, "You know that that's not a very deep question right? But it's blue."

"Well get to the deeper questions, but now it's your turn."

"Okay..Hmmm.. What made you become a social worker?" I'm actually interested. I'm taking advantage of this opportunity. It's the first time I've had the chance to interrogate a social worker.

"I want to help children find a place where they belong. Why were you sent away from your last home?"

Surprised at the sincerity I heard in her answer I reply with the truth. "They thought I was a child of Satan and that my being there would ruin their perfect family image. It sounds like you actually care for these children... Why?"

"Why? Well, I guess they remind me of my own kids I have two boys Shuichi and Shuichi. "

"Wait their both named Shuichi?"

Giggling happily she replies, "Well that was just a happy coincidence you see the oldest Shuichi is my first child. A couple of years ago I married my husband who also had a child whose name was Shuichi . Anyway I couldn't even begin to imagine them in a strange place with people they didn't know trying to find a place where they belong."

"Wow small world."

"Yes well, I believe I get to ask you two questions now."

Leaning back I grin "I guess you do."

"Why did your last family feel that you where Satan's child, and how many homes have you been placed in before?"

These questions take me by surprise and wipe my grin clean off my face "Wow. I guess we are getting to the serious stuff now. I'm not gonna go into detail, but I'm a bit different from normal people and I'm a lot different from most girls. I didn't fit into my last family's idea of a proper young lady. And how many homes lets see ...When my parents first left I was put into an orphanage I was about five or six.

I was a pretty cute kid so I was adopted quickly...but that family couldn't handle me. They were really nice. They tried for six long years to accept me, but again I'm difficult to get along with. When they finally gave up I was sent to the girl's home. I was about eleven.

I was in that place for like a year and a half then I ran away. That place was horrible I will never go back there. I stayed out of the system until I was Thirteen. Would have avoided it longer if it wasn't for that little broom incident in Tokyo City. Well after they caught me I got sent to my last foster home then got sent here."

Turning to face her I can see she has more questions, but I'm now done with playing question games, so I look at my watch put on a shocked face.

"Crap! Its 12 already?! I'm supposed to be meeting up with a friend. Guess we have to continue this conversation next Check-In-Day Mrs. M. "I say with a grin.

"Yes we do and I'm sorry for making you late with your friend."

"Not a problem. Mrs. M."

Grinning I wave at her. "See you later Davy!" I yell while picking up my backpack and heading for the door.

I can hear David ask "Mrs. M.?"

Smirking I close the door and begin to plan what I'm gonna do today.


	3. Carrot Top

**We don't own YYH...This is just for fun... And the dots in the story shows time skips...on with the story... Never mind I found out how to make the little line that separates the story...I will use that for time skips instead hope that okay...anyway thanks for reading **

Shortly after leaving the apartment of Mr. Smith, Shiori Minamino started heading to her car when she remembers that her eldest son wanted her to check in with him when the meeting with her newest case was over.

While thinking 'My boy is such a worry wart' she takes out her phone and dials his number. She waits for him to answer the phone and of course he picks it up on the first ring.

"Hello mother. Did your meeting go well?"

"Oh Shuichi the girl is just adorable! Her name is Suri... Her file says she refuges to go by her last name. She's probably about the size of your friend Hiei maybe a tad bit shorter and her eyes...They are the most enchanting shade of blue. I can't even describe them to you. It almost made it hard to look her in the eye. And she is such an eccentric child. She'll just start laughing at nothing. In fact she started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair during breakfast. "

Chuckling from his mom's enthusiastic description of the girl 'Fell out the chair during breakfast?' "I'm glad you like her mother. She sounds like an interesting girl."

"Shuichi she really is. I got to talk to her for a little while with it just being me and her. She told me a little about her past. The poor girl, it seems like she has never had a stable home before. It seems like the system just tossed her around and stuck her where ever they could."

On the other end of the phone Shuichi could almost feel the sadness his mother felt for the girl.

"What's her foster family like?" He asked as a way of distracting his mother from her saddened thoughts.

"..."

"Mother is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine it's just...Her foster family is really a foster parent and I'm not sure how to describe him. It's just like there's something off about him. Like there's something hiding beneath the surface. He was perfectly polite but the way the two interacted in front of me...just ...well it just seemed fake.

"And the girl has been there for two months and the man hasn't even begun the paperwork to enroll her in school. I told him that I would bring over all the documents to get her started at the closest school...He almost seemed nervous about that. ...Maybe I'm just reading too much into the situation."

"Maybe they're just finding it difficult to adjust to life as a new family."

"Perhaps." She replied uncertainly. Saying quick good byes, Shiori hoped that nothing else was going on in the little girl's new home.

* * *

"Ahh-Choo!"

Darn it! What the heck is going on? I've been sneezing ever since I left the apartment. I remember hearing something about people sneeze whenever someone else talks about them. That makes me a bit paranoid. I mean if someone talking about you makes you sneeze, couldn't your enemies use this as a weapon and devise a plot against you?

All they would need to do is stalk you; wait until your alone carrying something up a flight of stairs. Then discretely say a few sentences about you. These few sentences causes you to sneeze, and this sneeze (that was planned by your enemies) causes you to lose your balance and because of the stuff your carrying you can't catch yourself as you fall and because you can't catch yourself, you crack your skull open on the stairs. Thus killing you because the only ones there that could help you are your enemies and they panned the whole thing, so they're not going to help you.

Maybe there's some way I can use this idea to my advantage in the future. I'll need someone to test it out on though. Suddenly all the thoughts that were flying threw my head stop and I find myself on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your...Oh I'm sorry little girl. Are you alright?"

Blinking up from my place on the ground I see a very tall man with a mop of orange hair standing over me looking like he doesn't know whether to help me up or call an ambulance. I know to most people I look fragile but this dude seriously looks like he's about to panic.

"I'm fine carrot top." Is my reply as I bring myself to a sitting position.

"Are you sure? Where's your mommy and daddy? Do you need...Wait who you are calling carrot top!? You runt your supposed to show your elders some respect!"

Wow that took him a whole minute there. "First off, I'm calling you Carrot top, Carrot top."

Then looking him straight in the eye I say, "Secondly, I. . . I. Am. Not. A. Little. Kid. I Am. Fifteen." I make sure to annunciate every word to insure the idiot gets it.

"..." There's a pause of silence then "Your fifteen?! That's impossible. You're the size of a grade schooler! Ahhh! HAHAHAHAH!"

Growling under my breath, I send the big idiot my best death glare, but the glare is wasted because he is laughing too hard to see me. I'm about to make him cry like a grade schooler, but I hear magical music and that makes me stop. Apparently carrot top hears the music as well because he stops laughing.

Looking up we both see an ice cream truck parked over in a little space reserved for it.

"Man I want some ice cream." Carrot top whines.

"So do I."

"I don't have any money though."

"Neither do I...but I know how we can get some." I say with an evil smirk.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Jumping off the ground I tell him just to follow my lead and take off to the most populated part of the park.

...

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Carrot Top asks me for the up-tenth time.

"Yes! I'm sure." I say rolling my eyes way to the back of my head. "You want some ice cream don't you? Well that requires money and in order to get that money we need to do this. Besides I do this stuff all the time so trust me."

"If you do this all the time, why do you need my help?"

This question causes another eye roll and a glare. "I don't need your help. But if you want me to split the cash with you, you're gonna need to do some of the work!"

"Fine. Fine. No need to get snippy."

"Shut Up!"

Letting out a startled squeak, Carrot Top complies with my request. We're now standing in the middle of the park. There are packed benches in front of us and groups of people walking and talking around us. Because of all the people it's the best place to make some cash.

Handing him my bag I begin to look around inside. I have both of my arms and my head inside the bag searching before the idiot notices something strange about it and starts shouting.

"What the heck?! What's wrong with your bag?! It looks like its eating you!"

Rolling my eyes, I'm starting to think they'll get stuck in the back of my head, I say, "Shut up! There's nothing wrong with my bag. I just put a spell on it so it would hold more stuff... Ah ha found it!"

Emerging from my backpack I victoriously hold up my awesome black top hat with neon color stars. I put the stars on myself with puffy paint; the hat itself I got at a garage sell years ago and the owner just gave it to me.

Looking up I see Carrot Top staring at me. "What? Got a problem with my hat?"

"What do you mean you put a spell on your bag? Isn't that something witches do?"

"I am not a witch! I am a magician. One that can do real magic!" I say the last part with a smile and a little bragging. Out of all the people I've met, and trust me that's a lot of people, I'm the only one that can do real magic.

"B-but magic isn't real." he said but he doesn't seem too sure of himself.

"Says who? The only reason no one believes in magic is because they've never seen it and even if people see it they still won't believe it because they can't explain it."

Looking him in the eye I say, "I'm about to use your help to put on a real magic show. Not something with a bunch of smoke and mirrors. All these people here will think that it's cool, but they will never believe that it's real. They'll applaud, think it's cool. Some will even give us some cash thinking we're regular street performers, but none of them will believe it's real." By the end of this explanation I'd become a little depressed.

"Hey. Look your right I don't believe in magic, but I've never thought that it could be real...Well I guess I did when I was a kid, but I grew out of it when I got older because I never got to see the real thing. All of these people probably are the same way. I'm an open minded person. How about while we do this show you show me real magic and make me believe in it again? Look around there are little kids here who probably still believe and if nothing else maybe the show can keep them believing a little longer."

This guy is really sweet and his words do make me feel better; he's also really fun to tease.

"Man you really want that ice cream, huh?" I say with a signature eyebrow raise.

He pauses for a sec then I see his eye twitch and I start the mental countdown.

3-2-1...

"Grrrrrr...I can't believe you! You're an ungrateful little brat! I say all that sentimental crap and made myself look like an idiot for nothing!" He yells.

Chuckling, I say " .Yeah. How about we get this show on the road?"

Still grumbling, I can't believe how easy it is to mess with this guy, he gestures for me to start.

I begin to draw the crowed towards us by waving my hat around and raising my voice to yell, "For all those who wish to be amazed, gather around! For those who are not afraid to believe the unbelievable, gather around! For those who are just bored, come gather around!"

Smiling I see the crowds of spectators start to gather around us. I hear children urging their weary parents to hurry because they want to see what the little girl with the silly hat is doing. I twitch a little at that last part.

Once there are enough people around I toss my hat way up into the air murmuring a mirage spell. The air fills with hundreds of brightly colored butterflies that appear to becoming from my hat.

Mirage and invisibility spells are my favorite. With the mirage spell as long as I have the mental image in my head I can make everyone see what I want them to, but as I watch I see as one of my butterflies lands on a baby's face. I am reminded that not only can people see these images I make, but they can also touch them as well. I'm not really sure how it works; all I know is that it's cool.

Turning towards my partner I see he's memorized by the butterflies. I hate to interrupt his fun…..not really the dude is supposed to be helping out. Elbowing him in the stomach I get him to bend down.

"Okay. You're going to cuff your hand together down at my height. I'm going to step in them then you're going to launch me into the air around where you think the hat is going to land. Got it?"

"I can't throw you. You're a girl."

Narrowing my eyes, "I'm not your average girl and you will do it. Understand?" I spit out the sentence from threw my mouth while sending him my death glare. This time my glare has the desired effect.

Making a loud gulping noise he nods his head and cuffs his hands together.

Stepping into his hands I look him in the eyes "Thanks for the pep talk early." I say with a smile.

Grinning like a fool he replies with a quick, "No problem."

And with that I'm in the air. I'm a bit surprise the fool can throw me so high, but it might just be one of those all brawn no brain things.

I do an impressive three back flips in the air and am surprised to see he manage to throw me right in front of where my hat landed.

Picking up the hat I dust off a few of the butterflies that are left on the rim, wave my hand over it a few times while murmuring another mirage spell. Putting the hat back on the ground leaving the inside facing the side, I smile to the audience and watch their faces as they look on in amazement as a white sign, like the ones they used in the old Saturday morning cartoons, springs up from inside the hat.

The sign reads: Please Give Money: To Help Magician: Feed Her Giant: Assistant:

Chuckling people started tossing money into the hat and the show was only just beginning.

...

* * *

"So do you believe in real magic now?" I asked while we sat on a park bench enjoying our ice cream.

When the show was over we used the money to get us both an ice cream cone, and then we split the rest. I now had enough money to buy me a decent meal tonight, but I need to find a place to crash before it gets dark.

"Yes! That was so awesome! How did you make that guys hair turn blue? And where did all those butterflies come from? Can you do it again? Please do it again." he begged.

"That's good that you believe, but sorry can't tell. It's not that I won't, it's just that I can't explain it. And no, I'm not doing it again. Your cone is melting so either eat the rest or throw it away." I said pointing to where his cone was dripping down his arm.

"Aww Crap! Hold on I'll be right back!" He said while running behind the tree next to us where the closest trash can is.

From behind the tree I hear him yell out, "What's your name?"

Getting up I call over my shoulder," My name is Suri."

Walking in the other direction, I lick some of my ice cream and don't hear him reply saying that his name is Kazuma Kuwabara.


	4. Days Like These

**Hey readers thanks again for reading...and we want to thank Shadow fox 2013 and Sora Rai for their reveiws...ummm ...yeah ...soo we do not own YYH only our OC...**

You know how you wake up some mornings and instantly know that today is going to be one of those days? The type of day when you feel like the universe got out its giant Screw-With-(insert name here)-Wheel and the universe spun this wheel and the pointer landed on your name.

Today the pointer must have landed on Suri because the universe has been trying to tick me off since the moment I woke up this morning...and it's succeeding.

Yesterday, after leaving Carrot Top I, instead of buying a cheap bowl of Raman to eat and finding a nice room in an abandon build to sleep in, decided to buy some food from one of the park venders and that I would just crash in a remote section of the park under a nice looking tree.

It was a lot like camping. At first you listen to the crickets and look up at all the stars. It's just so peaceful that your whole body relaxes and you fall to sleep.

Then you wake up in the morning with a huge pain in your neck and itching like crazy because of all the mosquito bites.

This morning not only did I have a pain in my neck and itching like crazy, but I woke up to the sun blaring in my face and evil goblin like children snickering and poking me with sticks.

I got up to chase them away, but one of the little parasites had apparently tied my shoe laces together while I was asleep. When I fell I landed face first. That's how I learned I had sunburn.

I guess they knew not to push their luck because by the time I stopped cursing the ground, them, the universal screw-with-(Suri today)-wheel and got myself into a sitting position they were gone.

I don't necessarily hate or dislike children ...okay I dislike them. They are mean, cruel, smelly, manipulative, and sometimes sticky and/or slimy. If you have one, that's great more power to you. I guess I just don't have the maternal gene.

Don't get me wrong if one was trapped in a burning building or about to get hit by a car I would do whatever I could to save it. Of course after saving it I would pass it over to a child loving person as quickly as possible then run.

...

* * *

About half an hour later I was in the bathroom of a local convince store shirtless and staring at myself in the mirror. No, I am not a narcissist. I just wanted to see the full effect of my sunburn.

This is the weirdest looking sunburn I've ever had. Apparently I fell asleep on my side. One half of my face is the color of a cooked lobster, as well as my left arm all the way up to my shoulder, and because I was wearing a scoop neck tank top I now have a strange circular pattern of red on my chest.

So far about five people have entered this bathroom since I've taken my shirt off. Two ladies came in looked at me and walked right back out. The other three have been standing off to the side looking concerned for my sanity. Why are they even in here if they're not going to use the bathroom?...

After looking over my burn I begin to focus on my total appearance. I can't really blame the three ladies. I would be staring too.

Besides my weirdo burn, my brown, usually flat and lifeless, hair has picked this day to add its own volume and a few random curls. I'm wearing an old blue sports bra that has seen better days, and my semi baggy jeans.

To add to this image I'm also twitching because of the mosquito bites that I now can't scratch because of my burn.

After putting on some deodorant and a thin gray T-shirt that I fished out from my bag along with my hair brush, I noticed the T-shirt has what appears to be a large chocolate stain on it. Im running low on clean clothes. Ill need to find a laundromat today.

First priority is to try and tame my hair. After the first five minutes and no results I lose what little patients I had to start with. Turning the water on full blast I stick my head under the faucet and soak my unruly hair until it is pasted to my head. Giving me the appearance of a drown Koala.

I brush it again and stick some bobby pins in here and there. The finished result looks okay. At least I made it stay down accept for one random strand sticking straight up on the top of my head. It has defied the laws of gravity, water, and bobby pins.

Turning I see that the three ladies are still there. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to have some fun, I say, "Hey pretty ladies, want to see something cool?"

"Sure Hun, why not?"

I flash her my cute and innocent smile then turn invisible. While they stand there in shock I walk behind the three and reappear.

"So what you think ma'am cool or what?"

All of them let out this synchronized squeal and ran out of the bathroom. Smiling I pick up my bag and follow after them.

...

* * *

I'm still not sure how the invisibility thing works but it's pretty cool. I can't remember the first time I did it. All I know is when I was younger anytime I needed to hide from something or someone I turned invisible. I was the hide and seek master. No one could find me.

Back then, most of my magic required me to say a spell and voice out loud what I want to happen. Later on, once I was use to the spell, all I needed to do is say it in my head to make it work. I never needed to do that for invisibility.

"Oh my back...I'm getting too old for this."

Looking down a street I see what looks like a local produce market and a man struggling to set up an apple stand. Walking towards him, I can't stop my small burst of laughter from the man's colorful curses. He doesn't seem like the type to curse.

He looks around 40 with light brown hair and a large build. He's also wearing a plain white t- shirt with a pair of old faded jeans, but he looks like the type of person who would be more comfortable in a suit and tie.

"Are the apples are getting to you sir?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there kiddo. Can I help you?" rubbing the back of his neck the man looked a bit embarrass being caught cussing out apples.

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Maybe. Want to make a deal? I'll help you set up this apple stand and in return for my work. You can pay me in apples."

"I don't know these crates are full and very heavy ... How about I just give you a few."

"No way! If I'm gonna get something then I'm gonna make sure I earn it! Now step aside."

Moving pass him I bend down and lift up one of the crates...Crap! They are heavy. I manage to put the crate on the stand, and then turn around with a triumphed grin.

"See I can do it. How many more you got?"

...

* * *

Twenty- four minutes later we were finally done.

"You were a great help and you completely proved me wrong about those crates being too heavy."

"Thanks sir." Comes my voice from the ground where I had slumped down to after we were done.

"Please call me Takanaka. That's what all my students call me."

"You're a teacher? Then why have we been setting up this stand?"

"No I'm not a teacher. I'm the principle of Sarayashiki ...well actually I got promoted last year, so now I'm the principle of Sarayashiki High School. And to answer your question about the stand, this is just a hobby of mine until summer break is over." he said while handing me a big bag full of apples.

"Thanks Si...Takanaka." I corrected while taking out an apple and placing the rest in my backpack.

"So what school do you go to? I know I haven't seen you at mine." he asks while looking at my backpack.

"Don't go to one. I moved here a couple of months ago and it just seemed too late in the school year to enroll now."

"That's a ridiculous excuse. You talk to your parents tonight and get yourself enrolled. So you can start back up as soon as summer break is over."

"Yeah yeah." I say getting up and walking away.

"I mean it young lady."

Man that dude is bossy. Waving a hand at him to show I heard him, I proceed to try and find a laundromat.

...

* * *

Finding a laundromat wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. On every telephone pole and building even a couple of stop signs there was a bright neon color sign with an arrow that said laundromat this way.

Following the signs I was lead to a small building. That I assumed by the sign that said 'Groovy Town Laundry' in big bold bubble letters was the place. Stepping inside I couldn't believe my eyes. The place was hilarious.

The walls were all lime green, a harsh contrast to the machines pure white color, and the floors were a white and red checker board pattern. While I take in the place's appearance I catch the familiar scent of marsh mellows...What the heck?

"Welcome to Groovy town Laundry. The Grooviest laundromat in town. Hello there Jail Bait. What ya need." Came a slurred voice from the corner of the room.

Looking over, I see a man maybe in his mid-20's with shaggy black hair and rose tinted shades looking at me from his makeshift bed that consisted of three chairs pulled together.

Raising an eyebrow at the new nickname," Jail bait?"

Giving a careless shrug, "I call them as I see 'em. Now what ya need?"

"To do Laundry."

"You know the drill Dontcha? Put the money in the machine, put the clothes in turn it on. Machines in the back are open." He yawns out the rest then resumes his nap.

Going over to the machine I see that I'm a little short. So I do what I do and start scrounging around under a few machines with one arm. Finding what I need I start the machine.

Looking down at my shirt and dirty jeans I look around. Seeing no body and knowing Mr. Groovy is sleeping, I take off my shirt and jeans stick them in the washer too. Then turn myself invisible and go sit in one of the chairs to wait for my clothes to get done.

My clothes are about 5 minutes from being done with their wash when I hear the doors swing open and Mr. Groovy say his key phrase and sends the woman back towards me.

The woman is tall and slim. Her hair is poofed out to add an extra ten inches to her already tall height. With boobs that could function as her own personal airbags. She is showing her airbags off in a low cut, skin tight, leopard print dress. To top it all off, the woman is wearing black three inch heeled boots.

Who wears this type of outfit to do laundry? I'm sitting here in my undies. To say I felt a little inferior would be an understatement.

I'm not too concerned about the woman. There are tons of available machines. There's no reason for her to come close to mine. Even as I think this I see the woman going towards my machine with a smug look on her face.

Sitting up I watch in simmering anger as she walks up to my machine and proceeds to take out my clothes dropping them soaking wet onto the floor. Then I get an idea.

Going up behind her I slap her on the butt saying, "Naughty, naughty, naughty. You should know better than to mess with other people's clothes." I say using my best male impersonation.

Gasping she swings around yelling "Pervert!" attempting to slap whatever slapped her butt. A.k.a me.

I almost burst out laughing as her slap goes over my head and she loses her balance and falls to the floor.

Lowering my voice again I say "Come on baby don't be like that..."

The woman's face is priceless. She starts swinging her head around in every direction trying to find out where the voice is coming from. All the blood drained from her face when she sees nobody there. She starts screaming and bolts out the door leaving behind her basket of dirty laundry.

I start putting my clothes back into the machine when I see Mr. Groovy. I freeze clothes still in hand and I'm invisible. All he's seeing is the washing machine loading itself.

"Dude." Then he walks away saying something bout bad brownies.

Then I bust out laughing.

...

* * *

By the time my clothes were done and I was redressed it was getting close to dinner time. Pulling out another apple I begin to munch on it when I feel someone grip my shoulder and pull me into a silent alleyway.

"What a delectable smell." a voice hisses in my ear.

"You can have the apple if you want." I reply really hoping the voice is talking about the apple.

"I wasn't talking about the pathetic piece of fruit."

"Crap."


	5. Crap

**Hey this is Twix... We dont own yyh or any of the characters just ours. Have fun reading i sure did ^_^**

_Flashback_

_"I wasn't talking about the pathetic piece of fruit."_

_"Crap."_

_End flashback_

Dragging me farther into the alleyway, I'm suddenly turned around and shoved up against the side of the building. Thus bringing me face to face with my attacker.

At first glance the man doesn't look like much. Just your average middle age pervert but something at the top of his head caught my attention.

"Holy crap you got horns!" I shout while looking at his head in amazement. I probably should be kicking and screaming, but I've never seen a man with horns before.

He tightens his grip on my shoulders causing me to wince as his grip presses further into my sunburn.

"You can see those, can you? I guess I was right. You're not a normal human." Then he leans in and...Did he just sniff me?

"Ahh yessss. No mere human has such a delectable scent." he slowly hisses out.

Yep he sniffed me now I completely freaked. Suddenly my survival instincts kick in and I remember that this man may have horns, but I think he's made like any other man.

Bringing my knee up fast and hard I connect directly to his family jewels. He lets out a strangled grunt and goes down like a ton of bricks.

Taking that as my cue I'm about to start running but then hear him say, "You may can run but you can't hide from me. With that scent I will always be able to find you."

This pisses me off so, I kick him in the stomach causing him to curl into a ball in pain.

"Trust me your in no position to be making threats." I say. Then run for my life.

...

After running for ten minutes I see a local bathhouse. Great. Thinking that this would be the best way to get rid of the smell that the horn dude was talking about, I go inside.

As I slip inside, I'm surprised to see the place is so packed. Usually, when women want to get clean they like being in a place that allows some personal space. This place had none. Oh well whatever works.

Dressing out I place my clothes and bag in one of the empty lockers. Taking out my soap, shampoo, and razor; I head over to a sprayer head and begin to wash off.

Later on, I decided to find a space on one of the benches to sit and take in the steam. This is not an easy task to do with it being so crowded there are hardly any spots left when I see a lady get up. I quickly walk over and take her vacant seat.

I growled at one girl when she tried to make me move over. She walked away, but as soon as I start to relax I see a different woman heading my way.

This lady looks like she's on a mission and as I see her look around I see that she's on a mission to find a spot to sit. Then I see her eye the empty space beside me and I swear I see her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow at the spot.

She must be out of her freaking mind. The spot that I'm referring to isn't even a spot really. It's just a crack of space between mine and another woman's body. I'm pretty small at 4ft 7 and 1/2 inches and weighing 95-100 pounds, and even I would have trouble fitting into that space. This woman is about five times my size.

I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. The woman starts over to where I'm at, and the lady beside me is starting to look nervous too.

In the bathhouse when siting on a bench you have the option of wearing a towel or not. I chose the towel option….the lady that has now made her way over to us did not.

I'm determined not to give up my seat, but when I see her nakedness coming towards me I let out a pathetically loud screech.

This screech causes the woman that was about to sit on me to quickly stand back up. When she starts to straighten herself she loses her balance on the slick tile floor.

She tries to stop herself from falling by grabbing the closest thing to her. That happens to be two young ladies that are much smaller than she is.

They to try to grab the closest thing to them. In a twisted domino like fashion, the floor became flooded of groaning naked and semi naked bodies. It looked like an orgy gone wrong.

Taking in this scene I decide that it would be best to leave before anyone managed to get up. Stepping over bodies I make my way to my locker. I dry off, change, and sprint out the door.

...

Seeing the sky begin to turn of red, I start wandering around to find a decent place to spend the night. I don't realize that I'm walking back towards the alley that I ran away from until I walk pass it.

I would have kept walking right pass it if a glimpse of bright blue didn't catch my attention.

Curious I look into the alley.

Right before my eyes I see a girl with bright blue hair wearing a pink kimono. She seems to be floating on, what appears to be a boat paddle, above the creepy horn guy I met earlier today… Who was now bound in some kinda rope that continued to flash an electric blue color.

A startled gasp brought my attention back to floaty girl.

"Oh dear. Oh no. You can't see me can you? Oh but of course you can. You wouldn't be staring if you couldn't see me. Oh dear lord Kowenma is going to be so upset. This will make him have to do so much extra paper work."

Wow this girl can talk fast. She said all that in one breath.

Holding my hands up as a sign of surrender, I start to back away "I see nothing. I know nothing. Nothing happened."

"Wait! Miss don't ...Ahhhhh!"

As I turn to run away. The stupid little voice in my head (the good one that makes you do good deeds…Yea that voice) forces me to stop my escape when I hear the girl's scream.

Turning around I see that horn man has escaped from the ropes and was now standing over the frightened blue haired girl.

"Did you honestly think that a worthless minion of the spirit world could beat me? A pathetic girl at that." horn man hissed.

…. OH that creepy man did NOT just dis the female race.

Deciding to teach the guy a lesson, I launch myself at him screaming "Girl Power!" I swing my bag around blindly until I hear a satisfying 'Thump' after it connected with something solid.

The man begins to sway for a few minutes before falling to the ground with a large knot growing on the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. Poking the guy in the face with the toe of my shoe to make sure he was really out.

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you miss."

"Don't call me Miss, my name is Suri. Who are you? What are you? Normal people don't float in the air on a boat paddle."

"Oh you have such a cute name. I'm Botan, a ferry girl for the spirit world." The girl is now suddenly extremely happy and is bouncing around and clamping her hands. I wonder if she needs medication or if any of this is real.

"Ferry girl?" I ask trying to think if their might have been something in the apples.

"Yes, some call me a Grim Reaper. Now if you would please hold still I need to erase your memories, before I can take him back to the spirit world for judgment. "She says while pulling out something that looks like a pink taser.

"Hold on now girl. What the hell is that and what's this about erasing memories? DID YOU SAY GRIM REAPER?!" I'm getting freaked out now.

"Now. Now. There's no reason to worry. This right here is the spirit world's newest invention 'The mind eraser 2000' for anytime a human sees one of us. We have got to keep these things quiet for the sake of all mortals. You understand right?"

"Okay I understand. You got to keep things from us mortals cause if a lot of us found out about horn people and blue haired grim reapers they would all freak out and cause mass panic." I say in my calm rational voice. On the inside I was getting ready to bolt.

"Yes exactly. Thank you for being so understanding. I knew you were a sweet girl."

"No problem but before you erase my memory, do the mind eraser come in different colors cause that is just soooo cute?!"

"I know!" she said excited and looks down at the gadget. "My favorite is the pink but they come in: red, blue, purp...Oh no where did she go?!"

The second she looked down at the mind eraser, I had already turned invisible and took off running.

...

Trying to run from Death is hard. She is fast and she always seems to know where you're going even if you're invisible. I never knew Death was a hyper active phsyco woman.

She's been chasing me for what feels like hours. With horn man tied to a rope being dragged behind her boat paddle. I've tried running through crowds hoping she will be too afraid of being exposed to follow me. That didn't work because apparently only I can see her.

Joy don't I feel special.

I'm drenched in sweat from all the running, making the bath I had taken earlier completely worthless. The sky is now completely black save for the stars and moon.

I'm in pretty good shape, but not this good of shape. I'm running out of energy and she's still following me. The only thing that's keeping me from collapsing from exhaustion is fear.

It's not that she looks scary like what one would expect the Grim Reaper to look like. I'm running because she is the freaking Grim Reaper a.k.a. Death herself with a mind erasing taser.

It's kinda sad that I'm more afraid of the taser part than the Death part. I've seen people get tased before and it does not look like a fun experience. There's usually a bunch of screaming and flopping around like a fish out of water.

She doesn't even have a normal taser instead she has one that screws with your brain and makes you forget stuff. Call me paranoid, but that doesn't seem too safe.

"Suri please come back!"

I hear her call from behind me. Crap! This girl's persistent!

I promise all I'm going to do is erase these last couple of hours."

Not happening. Taking a sharp turn I run to the subway entrance. She's still following me, but maybe I can lose her in one of the tunnels.

...

"Oh dear...I can't find her anywhere! When Kowenma hears of this he will throw a fit!" A girl with blue hair wails as she frantically searches for the girl that she lost track of.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." A voice hisses out from behind her.

Turning from her seat on her oar, the girl glares down at the demon that started this mess.

"No sir! I need no help from you. I wouldn't ask you for help if you were the last creature in all the three worlds if I needed help I would ask Yu...That's It I'll ask Yusuke to help!" the girl now in high hopes took off dragging the helpless demon behind her.

...

"So let me get this straight. A little girl beats up this demon guy. Saved you. When you said you were going to you erase her memories with what looks like a pink taser, she then somehow disappeared into thin air. But you followed her spirit levels down to the subway where you lost her. So now you come to me to help you look for her. That way diaper breath doesn't get mad at you?"

"Yes exactly. Oh please Yusuke. You just got to help me. Just imagine how upset Lord Kowenma will be with all the paperwork he'll have to do, if I tell him that I lost a human girl that saw one of his workers capturing a demon."

"First off, if the girl saw you she's obviously not a normal human. Secondly, what diaper breath doesn't know won't hurt him." The teen replied lying back on his bed with his arms folded under his head.

"Are you saying not to report this to lord Kowenma... But that's against protocol." the girl says.

"So what. I bet you never see that girl again. Is not like she can tell anybody that she got chased by a blue haired girl on a flying oar with a demon being pulled along behind her. No one will believe her. She'll get locked up in a nut ward."

"But but but..." the girl replies uncertainly.

"Look I'm not saying lie to him. All I'm saying is just withhold some information from him. That way no one gets in trouble. . And diaper breath doesn't have to do any paperwork. See it's a win-win."

"I don't know..."

"Just listen to the boy already. I'm sick of listening to your pathetic whining. I swear Spirit world jail has got to be 1000 times better then listening to you for one more moment." Comes the irritated voice of the demon that was still tied up.

"Oh fine, but if I get any trouble for this I am coming after you,Yusuke." the girl threatens before zipping away apparently to take the demon to jail.

"You're welcome!" the teen shouts after her.

...

After running for so long I feel my legs start to give out. So I decided to find a hiding place to spend the night, and hopefully the Grim Reaper will not be standing over me when I wake up. Slowing down I realize I have no clue where I am.

Just great I'm lost in the freaking subway. I turned in one tunnel and that's when I see it. It is a strange gap in the wall. It's just large enough to where I can crawl through it. This might be the perfect spot to hide.

Going to crawl through the space I realize that it's a lot bigger than I thought it was. The space is large enough for me to stand up and walk around a little. Now this leaves with two options. I could either A.) Get the flashlight out of my bag and check around for any potential danger or B.) fall out and go to sleep….

I chose B. screw danger.

**Hey Twix again.. Pudding said she lost inspiration after the bathhouse incident and kinda rushed it. I thought it was pretty gewd but she wanted to say sorry for the rush.. Well anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Hideout and Uniform Delivery

**Twix here. Pudding's having fun cleaning... We dont own yu yu hakusho. Just our oc. Enjoy reading. ^_^ OHH before i forget... plz review whether gewd or bad. Thanks!**

Emergency! Emergency! Emergency!

Hearing the urgent alarm blaring, a boy bolts out of bed takes a fighting stance; while producing a rose in his hand he sends out his spirit energy checking for potential danger.

Sensing no danger and that his family was safe, the boy relaxes his stance and looks over to the source of the noise; a pink compact that still insisted that there was an emergency. The compact came from the spirit world as a way for Koenma to reach them in case of an emergency.

Picking up the annoying thing, he opens it to prevent it from waking his family. As soon as he opens it the alarm instantly shuts off. Looking on the inside of the compact the red head sees a message streaming across the screen that reads:

'This has been an emergency test brought to you by co-ruler of the spirit world, Lord Koenma. Repeat this is not a real emergency just a test brought to you by the spirit world's Lord Koenma. Thank you for your cooperation.'

Glaring at the screen the red head pushes a button from within the compass bringing him face to face with Lord Koenma himself.

"I am not amused Koenma." The boy growled out, his usually serene green eyes flashing a demonic gold.

Looking at the angry red head, the young lord began to sweat "Now now Kurama. It was just a precaution. You know the saying 'better safe than sorry'?"

The lord in question was not a fierce looking ruler, seeing how he only looked to be about two years old. He was actually much older, but still prone to acting like a child at times.

This emergency test was one of his childish actions. He was actually was just bored and wanted to annoy the team. Looking at the anger in this one team member's eyes he began to regret his actions. When he planned the test he did not take into account that his team did not consist of morning people. Kurama being the worst.

"The next time you wake me up at five in the morning on summer break, I will slip a seed into your breakfast that will sprout inside your stomach and then slowly devourer your internal organs until you either get your staff of doctors to cut it out of you or die in agony." he promises before snapping the compact closed and throwing it across the room.

...

Shuffling into the kitchen after failing to fall back to sleep Kurama is surprised to see his mother already up and on the phone.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Takanaka. She's going to be so excited."

Surprised to see her son up so early she smiles and gives him a little wave.

The boy waves back to his mother and attempts to smile back but fails, thus, causing his mother to giggle a little in response. Then she goes back to her conversation.

"Yes. Yes. I know how late in the school year it is, but I'm sure she can do it. I checked over her old school records and they all show her to be a good student. She just needs to apply herself."

"Okay, I understand and I'm going to see her today in order to give her the uniform as well as her enrollment forms."

Ending her conversation she turns and sees her son staring at the coffee pot… The empty coffee pot.

Uh oh. sliding over to the coffee machine she quickly puts in the coffee grains and water then presses the on button. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she gently guides him over to the kitchen table and makes him sit down.

"It will be done in ten minutes Shuichi."

Mumbling incoherently the boy allows his head to fall to the table top with a solid 'Thump' sound.

"Why are you up so early? You usually sleep in."

"My friends and I are testing out a new alarm. Needless to say it works." He grumbles.

Making a sympathetic noise his mother begins putting some objects in a small brown grocery bag.

"What's that?" He asks beginning to wake up due to the delicious smell of the brewing coffee.

"This is Suri's new uniform, as well as her enrollment forms for Sarayashiki High School!"

"Isn't it a little late in the year for her to get enrolled?" he asked.

Unlike most schools that begin their school year in August after summer break, Japan starts the year in March or April depending on the school.

"A little but I have faith in her she's a very smart girl."

"I thought you only got to talk to her once?" He questions sipping on his cup of coffee.

'I never saw him get up to get the cup or pour the coffee' ... "I may have only spoken to her once, but I just feel as if I know this girl. Her files also prove she is intelligent." She explains.

"Okay. Mother, is it alright if I spend the night over at a friend's house tonight?"

"Which friend?"

"YUSUKE URAMESHI. He was the boy in the green uniform that came to visit you in the hospital."

"I remember. Yes, you can spend the night. Do you know what school he goes to?"

"He attends Sarayashiki High School. Why do you ask?" He questions while tipping the cup all the way up in an attempt to get the last drop of coffee.

"When you see him, ask him if he to please keep an eye out for the new student. Her name is Suri Smith."

"I will ask him for you when I see him."

"Thank you dear. I'm going to deliver this to her now. Bye love you." she says while picking up the bag and heading towards the door.

"Love you to mother and I'll call you tonight when I arrive at Yusuke's house." he calls after her.

"Alright dear."

...

"Uuuugh." Why? That is the question I woke up asking myself. Why is it that I always feel like crap when I wake up? On T.V. whenever someone wakes up their hair is tousled in a sexy way, and they actually have the ability to move.

Me on the other hand, I wake up and I can feel my hair stuck to my face with drool and I can't move. My body is too sore from running from death last night.

Why me? Why can't other people see guys with horns and get chased around the city by a hyper active blue haired Grim Reaper on a boat paddle?

"Uuugh" I groan again. Pushing myself up onto my knees I pry my eyes open and begin to check out my surroundings.

I'm in a small room that is nothing, but grey stone dimly lit by the artificial subway light. It appears to be an old maintenance closet. Someone must have attempted to seal it off because the only way in or out is through the small gap in the stone work that I crawled through last night.

This might be a good hideout. Nobody can find me here and even if they did they wouldn't be able to fit through the gap to get inside...I found my new secret hide out! Whoop Whoop! If I could move I would do a happy dance.

I debated on whether I should slump back down to the floor and go back to sleep or if I should get up and get ready for another day. My rational mind says sleep. My irrational mind says to get up and go back out into the world.

I, for some reason, listened to my irrational brain.

...

Leaving the subway tunnels I am pleased to find out that not only is my secret hideout close to the bathhouse, but also the building of my foster home. This will make things easier on check-in-days.

Speaking of check-in-days my next one isn't for another three weeks... So why is Mrs. M standing in the front of my building about to walk in!?

Crap not good! I start running in an attempt to stop her in hopes that she won't try and talk to my foster father. Reaching the entrance of the building I see the elevator door close.

I make a mad dash up the stairs just in time to see her in the front of his door about to knock on it.

"No! Stop!" I shout out before I can stop myself.

"Suri?" She asks bringing her hand back to her side.

"Oh. Ummm. I meant hi Mrs. M what you doing here?" I say while huffing and puffing in an attempt to catch my breath.

"I have great news to tell you and your father!" she says happily while bringing her hand up to knock again.

Almost on instant I grab her hand to prevent it from reaching the door. Mrs. M gives me a strange look asking, "What's the matter dear?"

"Can't you just tell me and I can tell David later? He's not really a morning person." I say nervously.

In truth I'm freaked. The deal I made with David did not include this. I have no way of knowing how he's going to react to Mrs. M. Plus, the unwanted foster kid showing up unannounced at his house.

"Don't be silly dear I'm sure he'll be happy to hear what I'm going to tell you both." she says while trying to bring her hand back up to knock, only to find I still have a grip on it.

"I'm sure he'll be even happier if he hears the news later on this morning. Maybe on the phone?"

"I'm already here and I really want to tell the both of you together." She said, yanking her hand from my grasp in order to quickly knock on the door before I can stop her.

After she knocks on the door, there's a long pause followed by the sound of glass shattering then cursing, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the door.

Looking up, I see Mrs. M frowning at the door. "I told you he wasn't a morning person."

Not knowing what to expect I move to place my body in front of her...not that it will do much good with how short I am, but at least it's something.

"Who is it?!" Comes a bear like growl from behind the door.

"It's your cute and wonderful foster daughter and Mrs. M." I shout back in my happy voice so Mrs. M won't think anything wrong.

The door swings open in order to reveal a very rough looking foster father. Normally David looks like your average guy. Short light brown hair, medium height, and clean dressed with a T-Shirt and jeans.

Right now his hair looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket. His normal T-shirt and jeans are replaced with a stained white muscle shirt and boxers. Looking up, I see his bloodshot eyes glaring down at me.

"I thought you were staying at a friend's house this weekend..?" He stated more than asked.

I'm surprised that he can remember that lie from a couple of days ago so quickly after waking up. This makes things easier for me.

"I was, but I woke up before her and decided to go for a run this morning. Then I saw Mrs. M in front of our building. She said that she has some happy news for the both of us." I tell him.

"Come in." He says while opening the door for us.

Walking in most of the apartment looks okay if you ignore the candy wrappers, pizza boxes and can drinks thrown everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess. While Suri was over at her friend's house I invited some of my work buddies over for a game night. I haven't had a chance to clean up yet." He told Mrs. M.

I sweep the mess off the couch and motion for her to sit down with me while David cleared off a spot on the chair. Looking over I see Mrs. M frowning at the counter where a group of cans stood. Taking a closer look I see that they are all beer cans and in front of those cans there were four rows of white powder and a little bag... 'Uh oh' I thought.

"So what did you want to tell us?" I asked bringing her attention over to me and away from the counter.

"I spoke to Mr. Takanaka, the principle at Sarayashiki High School, and he agreed to let you start school as soon as Summer Break ends. We have everything set up and ready for you. I got all of your enrollment forms and your uniform right here." She said while holding up a brown paper bag that I didn't notice before.

"All I need is for you to sign this consent form Mr. Smith." She said while handing him a large piece of blue paper.

Looking inside the paper bag I pull out my uniform..."It's a skirt...When do I start?"

"The day after tomorrow." She answers happily.

…Why me?

...

Three boys are lying around a living room while the fourth occupies a narrow window seal.

"This sucks not only does Koenma wake us up at 5:00 this morning, but we spent this whole day chasing one demon after another. Where are they coming from!?" Yells the teen with slick black hair.

"Hn. Obviously they're coming from the demon world." Replies the occupant of the windowsill.

"I know that baka, but how are they getting here?"

"How should I know? Isn't that your job to figure out detective?"

"You're the one with the magic third eye, so why don't you take a look and tell me."

"Now Now children let's calm down." Says the orange haired teen with an arrogant tone.

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

"Why don't you make me URAMESHI!"

"Please call me down everyone. Yusuke my mother wants me to ask you a favor." Says the red headed teen with a calm tone.

"Really? What is it?"

"When school starts there will be a new girl attending your school. Her name is Suri Smith. My mother wants to know if you'll watch out for her."

"Hey man I don't babysit."

"Yusuke my mother asked you for this favor. You will look out for this girl."

"...fine." he complies while saying mama's boy under his breath.

"Hey Kurama. Did you say Suri?" Interrupts Kuwabara.

"Yes I did. Why?" He asked while shooting a glare at Yusuke.

"That's the name of the girl I was telling you about. The one that can do the magic! I can't believe she's going to our school!" he says excitedly.

"Are you sure that it's the same girl?"

"I won't know until we see her in person. But the name of the girl that can do the magic is Suri."


	7. TWITCH TWITCH

**Heeey! Twix again. Sorry for the late update but Pudding and I were in New Orleans with our little forestry people walking around and NOT getting lost this time... ^_^ We would also like to thank Black Dragon Valkyrie for reading and helping Pudding to decide to not delete some of this chapter. Pudding's word count is always gonna be in between 1500 to 3500 words per chapter but she kinda went over her limit by 104 words... Well enough of mi rambling and lets get on with the chapter.. Enjoy. **

**We don't own yu yu hakusho. Just Suri and the plot.**

Here I am once again in the bathhouse doing my daily hygiene thing. Tomorrow's the big day. My first day at my new school. I'm so excited...not.

To most people the thought of a new school would cause a mixture of emotions ranging from fear of what people thought of them to the annoyance of waking up so early in the morning. I'm more of a one emotion kind of girl. For me the thought of a new school causes nothing but annoyance.

As I soap up my hair I begin debating on whether or not to just skip it all together. It's not like I'm living with anyone. There's nobody for the school to call and say I wasn't there. This makes me realize something. I'm not living with anyone.

Normally, schools try to keep their students in check by either detention or calling parents. I've always been fine with detention. The phone call to the parents is what has caused me the most problems. Most of my families were big fans of corporal punishment. I, however, I'm not a fan.

Frowning I slide my hand over across the upper part of my shoulder where a jagged line of white skin lay. I'm not a stranger to scars; most of them being small and caused by me falling or tripping over something.

This scar though, is a lot larger than the others. The wound has long since healed, but I can still remember the blood. I got this scar back when I was living in the home for troubled girls. There were six girls already in that house before I came along. Not including the woman in charge of us all, Ms. Natasha.

Ms. Natasha was an evil old bat with control issues. If you didn't do it the way Ms. Natasha wanted it done, you were punished. Her punishments range from locking you in a closet for a couple of days to beatings. None of her punishments worked on me, so one day she snapped and now whenever I shower, I have a pleasant reminder of the bond we both shared.

At the moment, I'm not technically living with anybody. This means that if the school does calls my foster father to complain about my actions there's nothing he can or will do about it. If Mrs. M finds out that I'm misbehaving at school all she can do is scold me during her once a month visits.

Realizing that there's no way that they can stop me from having some fun ...I start to get excited. Because I'm excited, I decide to moon walk, suds still in hair, away from the shower.

Since the fiasco a couple of days ago the bathhouse hasn't been nearly as crowded. This gives me plenty of room to continue my dancing. I feel a weird prickling sensation on my back, like someone is watching me, so while dancing I look over my shoulder and it's not someone one watching me, its everyone watching me.

It appears that every lady in the bathhouse is watching me from what they think is a safe distance. Smiling, I realize these people don't understand crazy people.

I moonwalk over to where the ladies are standing. As I get closer they all move further away. This keeps up until they are pressed up against the wall staring at me with huge eyes that look like they might pop out of their heads at any second.

Smiling, I stand with my feet apart and spread my arms out above my head letting the women stare at me and all my glory.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" I shout at them breaking into a fit of evil laughter. Turning I start to dance the jig when I turn back around everyone is gone.

"Wow. They fast." I say while returning to my shower.

...

Morning's the official start of a brand new day. Oh how I hate them. In the fictional world of romance novels, mangas, and fanfiction mornings are the time of day where the character gets up realizes they woke up late; throws on their clothes and runs to school making it just as the gates were about to close.

I wish I was as lucky. This morning, I was woken by my digital wrist watch. I've had this watch for years now. It's neon green with a large crack in the glass. The watch has a built in alarm which I had set last night before I went to bed. Once-upon-a-time before the crack the alarm did a normal hi pitched beep-beep sound.

The alarm does not go beep- beep anymore. Now the alarm goes, 'EEEEEEPPP-EEEIIPPEEE-BEEEE-EII-EEEEPP' in a much higher and much more annoying tone.

"I'm up. I'm up. Just shut up already." I say while glaring at it.

This of course does not help anything. If possible it seems to have made things worse as the volume of the alarm seems to intensify ' BEEEEEEEIIIIIPP-EEEP-EEIII-BEEE-IIEEE -EEP' it seems to shout back at me.

Grumbling, I bring the watch to my face so I can find the button I need to push to shut it off. Pressing the wrong button the screen lights up and I see the numbers 4:33 blaring back at me.

"YOU WOKE ME UP TWO FREAKING HOURS EARLY!" I shout.

'EEEEEEP!' It shouts back.

...

Giving up the attempt of going back to sleep, I crawl out of my hideout dressed in my uniform and head to the subway's public bathrooms in order to finish up my morning routine. Whoever decided that forcing students to wear uniforms would improve their studies was an idiot. Putting girls in short skirts around high school boys is not a good idea.

Looking around, I see the grimy sign spelling women on a heavy wood door. Going to the door, I attempt to push the door open, but I meet with some resistance.

Placing both hands flat on the door, I put all my weight into the next push. The door will not budge. I start to push on the door while trying to walk forward and it still won't give. Sighing, I turn and lean against the door.

"Eeek!" I squeak as the immovable door I was leaning on opens suddenly causing me to fall to the floor.

"Ouch." I say from my place on the floor. When the door attempts to close, it swings into my body. I repeat my previous statement.

Getting up I dust myself off and walk into the dimly light bathroom, twitching a little as I hear the door slam shut behind me.

Walking over to the sink, my brain starts to bring up every horror movie I've ever seen where the main character gets brutally killed in a bathroom. For some reason, the bathroom is a very popular place to kill people.

I start to brush my teeth when I lean down to spit. I hear a sound coming from the stalls behind me.

"Grubble Glub Grubble." says the sound.

My entire body freezes up with fear. For some bizarre reason, I have the urge to check out the spot where the sound is coming from. I glance in the mirror the first thing I notice is that I have toothpaste dribbling down my chin; then I see something move in stall behind me and I feel the blood drain from my face.

There's a giant red blob rising out of the toilet. As it rises, it starts to form a human shape or at least it looks as human as a blob can get. It has arms and a head now and looks like... Holy Moly it's making itself a face!

As I watch in disgusted fascination as the blob's face take form, I start to wonder why the heck am I watching this instead of running? There's a monster coming out of the toilet and I'm just standing here watching. What is wrong with me?

"So the rumors were true there is a witchling living in the human world." The blob says from its newly formed mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a magician not a witch." I tell it.

Did I just talk to the toilet monster? What is wrong with me?

"Do not try to fool me witchling. Your scent is just as the legends say. I wonder if your taste will match it."

"...did you say taste?" I squeak out.

"Yes." It replies simply.

"Alright then." I say while bolting to the exit door.

I'm franticly trying to pull the door open. When I hear the blob laughingly say, "You will not escape witchling."

Looking over my shoulder I see that the blob has now oozed over the toilet and was oozing over towards me.

Freaked out beyond words I grab a hold to the door handle with both hands while placing my feet on the wall beside the door in a desperate attempt to give myself more leverage on the door.

This plan works a little too well as the door swings open slamming me against the wall. Fear can make you do some amazing things cause I'm up and out of that bathroom before the door even has a chance to close.

Taking off to the subway exit, I start screaming to all the people I'm running past, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE TOILET MONSTER IS COMING! HE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" The stupid people just look at me strangely and carry on with their day.

...

Tilting my head all the way back, I stare at the sign above that reads Sarayashiki High School. The lettering sits atop of a creepy iron fence that surrounds the school building before it runs into a high brick wall that surrounds the rest of the school.

'It looks like a prison.' Looking down at my watch it reads 5:45 am. Class starts at 8:00. I debate on whether to go walk around the town or go in and get my paperwork turned in and find were my class is located. I pick option number two. I've had enough adventure for one morning.

Walking to the gated entrance I pull it open, twitching as its hinges makes a creepy drawn out squeak noise...

"SHUT THE HUBA UP!" I yell slamming the gate all the way open causing the whole structure to shake in what I hope is fear. Feeling victorious in my one sided fight with the gate, I skip into the school grounds up the stairs and to the main office.

I've never been in a school this early. It's kinda freaky. There's absolutely no noise, accept for the hum of the air system. All the lights are on, but I have yet to see a person.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call from the door way while tapping lightly on the door frame.

"GOOD MORNING! Can I help you with something?" Comes a familiar voice from a room connected to the main office labeled PRINCIBLE in big bold letters.

Stepping into the office with a grin I say "Hey there apple man. What's up?"

"Ah, yes I remember you. You're the young lady that helped me with my apple stand. You must be Suri?" seeing my head nod he continues. "Mrs. Minamino told me you were coming. It's wonderful to have you here."

"...thanks." I'm not really sure what to say to the man. It's way too early in the morning for me to deal with such a cheerful person. I take out my enrollment papers and toss them on his desk.

Chuckling, the man launches into a speech about all Sarayashiki High has to offer while filing away my paper work. Then he's up and placing a hand on my shoulder; he steers me out of his office and on to a tour of the rest of the school.

...

"It took an hour just to wake him up. Then thirty-minutes to fix his hair like a little girl and now he's walking like a damn turtle." The teen mutters tapping his foot impatiently.

"URAMESHI hurry up we're gonna be late!" Kuwabara whines while waiting for his friend to catch up.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway? It's not like we've never been late for school before." Yusuke says finishing his sentence with a huge yawn.

"Did you forget that we are supposed to be looking after the new girl today?" Kuwabara ask with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I don't remember Kurama asking for your help Kuwabara."

"He probably just forgot."

"Yeah. Sure he did. Just keep telling yourself that Buddy." The teen replies with a sly grin. Walking right past his now fuming companion.

"What do you mean by that?" the teen asks while glaring at the spot his friend used to be. "Hey! URAMESHI get back here! I'm not done with you yet! "

"Hurry up Kuwabara we don't want the new girl to be by herself." Yusuke calls over his shoulder and starts to run towards the school.

...

"Well that's it for the tour. So what do you think of your new school?" Mr. Takanaka asks me coming to a stop in front of a large brown door that read Ms. Quinlivan.

"..."Is the only answer I could come up with.

Waiting for a responds from me but getting none he continues "This is your home room class." He says knocking on the door.

"What is it?"

"Ms. Quinlivan its Takanaka. I'm here to bring you your new student."

The door swings open to reveal a woman with straight bleach blonde hair a blue dress, clearly made for a girl a lot younger, and high heels to match. The woman clearly hasn't given up yet on appearing to be in her twenties.

"I honestly don't know why you're allowing this child to start so late. She will just be another nuisance." The lady grumbles as she looks down her nose on me.

"Now Ms. Quinlivan, I'm sure Ms. Smith here will make the perfect add in to our school."

"I go by Suri." I say before Miss. Sunshine can open her mouth for a new retort.

"Ah, my apologies Miss. Suri." Mr. Takanaka says.

"Don't go giving her special treatment like you do with those other hooligans. I can tell just by looking at her she's going to be one of those trouble makers."

"Yep. That's me. Suri the hooligan." I say back to her.

"See? She's already being disrespectful..." The lady says.

"Ms. Quinlivan…"

I hear him say before I ignore them and enter what is now my home room class. Plopping down in a seat in the far back corner, I lay my head on the desk shut my eyes and proceed to take a nap before class starts.

...

"Ms. Smith… Ms. Smith!" I hear a woman shout followed by a sharp 'BANG' sound on my desk. I jump away from the sound and I fall backwards onto the floor. This of course causes an outburst of laughter from the students that I failed to notice when I was asleep.

Looking up I see Ms. what's-her-name staring down at me wearing an arrogant grin.

"Ms. Smith the classroom is not the appropriate place to for sleeping. Now please go to the front of the room and introduce yourself."

Standing I fix my skirt like a good little girl and walk to the front of the class. Facing the class I begin introducing myself.

"Hello my name is Suri Smith. Please call me Suri I probably..." I lose track of what I'm saying as I hear a giant 'CRASH' followed by two loud voices yelling "HEY NEW GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I twitch a little as the voice comes closer to our classroom. The students have also heard the voices and are now murmuring among themselves sneaking the occasional glace at me.

When the voices reach our door it suddenly swings open with a giant 'BANG' before revealing Carrot Top and a friend.

"HEY NEW GIRL YOU IN HERE!?" the friend shouts receiving a giant slap to the top of his head from Carrot Top.

"Idiot that's her right there!" he says pointing at me.

"Is she the girl you been talking about?"

"Yep that's her."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Doesn't seem all that special."

Twitch twitch goes my eye as I try to interrupt the two. "Excuse me. Excuse Me!" the boys don't even glance my way while they continue on with their conversation.

Going to the teacher's desk I pick up a text book and calmly walk back over to the two boys.

WHACK!

WHACK!

Is the sound the book makes as it connects each of the boys heads.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" They ask turning toward me.

"That was for not listening to me. Now what do you want?" I direct the question to Carrot Top.

"We are supposed to watch out for you." He said.

I'm about to tell him I can take care of myself, but his little friend cuts me off before I get the chance.

"Meet us on the roof during lunch." He orders before grabbing Carrot Top by the arm and taking off down the hall, shortly followed by Mr. Takanaka.

"URAMESHI get back here!" he yells.

"Anyway just call me Suri." I tell the class then I walk to my desk.

...

"Where is she? Do you think she got lost?"

"How could she get lost coming to the roof there's only one direction for you to go and that's up." The black hair teen says.

"She's the new girl Urameshi, who knows what could be happening to her. She could be lost, or she could have fallen and injured herself, or some punks might be bullying her."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to put up with your whining!" Yusuke yells finally having enough.

...

Opening the door to the roof I see the black hair teen and Carrot Top in what seems to be a very intimate and very violent argument.

"Perhaps I should come back another time." I say turning to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" I hear someone yell and then suddenly I'm pulled back towards the roof top by my backpack.

"Wow you're pretty small." Says the black haired teen while holding me off the ground by my backpack in order to inspect me.

I'm ticked off by this statement which causes my eye to twitch a little. Then I look at him and smile.

"Wow your pretty stupid!" I say swinging my leg out and connecting my foot to his stomach this of course makes him let go of me.

"What was that for?" the boy whines.

"That was for being stupid." Turning I address the other teen. "So why did you want me to meet y'all on the roof?"

Scratching the back of his neck he says "I'm not really sure. This is where we normally have lunch so it seemed like the best place to ask you to meet up with us at."

"Why did you need to meet up with me?"

"What's up with all the questions? Why can't you just sit and chill out like normal people do at lunch?!" The black haired teen says while rubbing his stomach.

'What a baby. I didn't even kick him that hard.'

"Because I'm not a normal person. Who are you anyway? I remember meeting Carrot Top over here, but I have no clue who you are."

My. Name. Is. Kuwabara." Carrot Top growls at me.

"Thanks for the information. Now who is the other one?" I ask.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. The toughest punk at Sarayashiki High." The teen says while puffing out his chest.

"Whoopy-Do-Da-Day." I say causing him to deflate a little.

I hear a deep growling noise. Apparently the other boy does as well cause he looked at me and asked what that was.

"My stomach." I tell him. "I'm hungry." Walking over to the wall, I sit down and start to go through my bag in order to find my emergency cookie box. First day of school requires cookies.

I'm half way in my bag when I hear punk boy shout "What's Wrong With Your Bag?!" grumbling I tell Kuwabara to fill him in.

Successfully finding the cookie box, I pull it out and notice two things. First I'm running low on cookies. This means I'm gonna have to make a cookie run tonight. Secondly, the black haired boy is eyeing my bag.

Narrowing my eyes I ask "What?"

Then the moron reaches down and attempts to pick my bag up saying "Let me see that."

Of course I say no and latch myself onto my bag. The boy simply pulls on the bag thinking I will let go. He thought wrong… nobody looks in my bag but me.

Picking up the bag, me along with it, the teen attempts to shake me lose from my bag. I start to get annoyed from the jerky movements so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!" he asks dropping both me and my backpack in order to inspect the new set of teeth marks in his arm.

"Yes." I say sitting back down I put my bag behind me and turn my attention back to what's really important. Filling my tummy with yummy cookies.

"IM BLEEDING!" He shouts at me when tiny red drops begin to form.

"Don't touch the bag." I calmly say.


End file.
